the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wolves/@comment-50.168.238.97-20160731195518
PLEASE SETTLE PEOPLE, PLEASE......... It isn't that the wolves fight human no! The bigger deal that hurts the wolves is wolves and other animals have been rudely invaded by humans, plus the greediness their worst enemies poachers, poisoner, hunters, and those who have some sort of a ranch. BALANCE is what they support when we speak about Earth's health. Trees Grass Flowers Bushes probably even sea plants would weaken without the wolves. You watch science video especially YELLOWSTONE'S the wolves do change rivers. People are just so impatient when facing the wolf, but come on only a few animals can repeat our words, the wolves are just one of the most misunderstood wordless communicators of all. Have patience, stuff like the tail held high dogs to that too and there are other ways the wolf within them shows. You can find books that explain this dog and wolf stuff that the two share in language, these books are sure at some libraries. Balto was a pure husky it's his fur color that scared people at the beginning! Jed was a Wolamute who did a few wolf story videos with Disney and other companies! Kamala and Amala in 1920 who were Autistic saved by a pack???! If you read enough of science of wolf cummication you'll discover what each body language and vocal contact can mean it'll also help you see no, no the wolves aren't always outrageous as Europe first thought. Sometimes their wordless body language means something polite even if the facial expression or action might make a human leap. Prudence and efficiency are two of the wolves' true gifts in personality. A lot of the time they're not coming to hurt us, once in a while it's a den they're scouting for, plus how much scouting the wolves do when the new born pups are hungry. Animal Cruelty is as mean as the terrible human slavery!!! One advice that a wolf would give that's true and sensible is Trust your Instincts, instincts can help you find guidance quickly, another advice you may find if you read their photographed quotes shown online that 's true too is how terrible it is to have your mistakes crush you. (Don't let your mistakes crush you) It's a way you could hurt yourself! SO PLANTS DO WEAKEN AT A UNCONTROLABLE SPEED HUMANS CAN'T KEEP UP WITH SAVE THE WOLVES PLEASE!! Jed in the Journey of Natty Gann a movie made by Walt Disney he's not fighting, Jed just plays a wolf who helps Natty Gann find her father and warns strangers WE DON'T WANT TROUBLE........ The forest is where the two make the decision to stick together. Forest, hills, farms, and city streets are where Natty Gann and this wolf Jed plays go together. Before leaving Natty Gann he's not thinking don't argue with me, no he's playing wolf who's asking do you want to come with me or are you staying here???? and then Natty Gann hugs him and lets him leave for safety. WE ALL HAVE FEELINGS, NOW PLEASE LET THE WOLVES LIVE ON!!